dororofandomcom-20200223-history
Kagemitsu Daigo
“Will you sacrifice this land for that brother? Will you throw our people back to hell just so you can stay innocent?” Daigo Kagemitsu in Anime 2019, Episode 12 Kagemitsu Daigo (醍醐 景光, Daigo Kagemitsu) is the Lord of Ishikawa and vassal to the governor of Kaga Province. He forged a pact to 48 (12 in 2019 series) sealed demons in change for the power to rule the world, each demon was offered a piece of his unborn son and future archenemy's body and set free to roam along the countryside. He abandoned Hyakkimaru but upon realizing that he's alive and retrieving his body parts, sets out to kill him. Because of his actions, he is the main antagonist of Dororo. Appearance He is a tall man. He has black turned grey hair and black eyes. He has a resemblance to his youngest son, Tahomaru. Due to his pact with the demons, he has an X scar on his forehead. He wears a grey samurai kimono with his Daigo Clan crests on it. He wore a lacquered hat. In war, He wears a full samurai armor, Personality Daigo is an extremely ambitious, selfish, sadistic and power hungry tyrant, willing to do absolutely anything for the sake of power, including offering his own newborn son to demons just so he could rule the entire land, feeling psychotic glee at the deed and absolutely no remorse for his actions as a result of abandoning Hyakkimaru. Even when he learns that Hyakkimaru is still alive and the two meet, he has no feelings of attachment to his sacrificed son, nor any guilty towards what he did to Hyakkimaru, instead he sets out to kill him just so he stops being a hindrance to his governance, even going as far as to call him a "Half-Demon Child". After the Banmon destruction by his wife's sacrifice, His hatred toward his son had increased and became archenemies. He is a firm believer and and an egotist that innocents might cause a destruction of his land and anyone would sacrifice his land for an innocent. Abandoning Hyakkimaru is the way of a parent He is ruthless and merciless. He shows no mercy on anyone who gets in his way or opposed him as well as betraying him including civilians and children as he sent his troops to kill Mio and the orphaned children who lived with her. Malicious and manipulative, he deceived Tahomaru about Hyakkimaru just so his youngest son sides with him as a pawn to killing Hyakkimaru, despite the fact he is pitting siblings on one another and with visible delight. Daigo only cares about is power as well as his ambitions and position and whenever he is seen with his family it is made fundamentally clear that he is not a family loving man and his family are meant nothing to him, as he cruelly scolds his wife for still feeling attachments and guilt over Hyakkimaru's sacrifice merely saying she "doesn't understand politics". Due to his obsession for power, He didn't reacted or hesitated of his wife committed suicide. He's also incredibly stern with Tahomaru and tends to keep him away from important matters, even becoming furious when his heir was close to discover Daigo's demonic pact to broke the deal unbeknownst to him, that the deal is already been broken by Hyakkimaru. Plot He's the leader of the Daigo Clan, the father of Hyakkimaru and Tahomaru and the former Husband of Nui No Kata. He abandoned his eldest son after the demons whom he pacted with took his son's body parts. After his son's disappearance, Kagemitsu searched to kill him and keep this secret from his youngest son. He learned that his eldest son is still alive and beginning to kill the demons and taking back his body parts. When Tahomaru asked Daigo about why was searching a baby who went missing 16 years ago, he refused to tell his son and wondering of his eldest son of being alive. When he learned the report about Hyakkimaru, Kagemitsu and his troops confront his eldest son, during his fight with Kyubi. After Tahomaru and Kyubi's defeated and Nui stabbed herself to offer the demons that were pact with Kagemitsu, he and his troops retreated and swear to his eldest son, Hyakkimaru that he will pay. Relationship His Family Kagemitsu doesn't care about any of his family as they are meant nothing to him due to his care of power and his ambitions of ruling the entire land. He abused his wife, Nui when learning Hyakkimaru survived from his abandonment. He abandoned Hyakkimaru and later set out to kill him. He views Tahomaru to be nothing but a pawn to him by shown a smirk when his sons fight each other. Nui No Kata Despite they married, Kagemitsu has no concern for his wife, Nui No Kata and abused her for her feelings attachments to their eldest son. He has no hesitation when Nui telling Hyakkimaru the entire truth of Kagemitsu's true nature and stabbing herself causing the Banmon to collapse as a result of her betrayal. Hyakkimaru The only person Kagemitsu hates the most of all is his eldest son and archenemy, Hyakkimaru. He offered his son's body parts to the demons to rule the entire land and abandoned his son. However, when learning that his son is still alive and killing the demons foiling his ambitions, Kagemitsu shown his fear of his son and set out to kill him with no shed care. He called Hyakkimaru as a half demon child instead of son. His hatred toward Hyakkimaru has suddenly increased when Nui committed suicide causing the Banmon to collapse. After learning his father's true nature from his mother, Hyakkimaru vow he will kill Kagemitsu to put an end to his tyranny. Tahomaru Kagemitsu has crowned Tahomaru as his heir. He trained him in his childhood. In spite that, Kagemitsu claimed that Tahomaru is not ready for war and told him to get back to training. However, when learning Hyakkimaru is alive, Kagemitsu angrily refused to answer Tahomaru's question. Kagemitsu has deceived Tahomaru of his brother would destroy their land. When the battle between his sons, Kagemitsu shown an evil smirk as considered Tahomaru as his pawn.Category:Male Category:Humans